Secret Wars: Gamma World
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Doctor Doom absorbs the Beyonder’s power, he receives a horrific vision of the future, so he recruits heroes and villains from different universes to help him prevent the future from ever happening.
1. Multiverse Recruitment

After a long conflict, Doctor Doom manages to absorb the god-like power of the Beyonders. However, this isn't without consequence, as he suddenly receives visions of a terrible disaster that is entirely of his own doing. Horrified by what he had just saw, Doctor Doom uses his newfound power to teleport himself to a large spaceship in space that he sensed was nearby, thanks to his new powers. Once onboard, Doctor Doom encounters the last person he was expecting: Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds.

"You dare set foot on my ship?!" Galactus says loudly, his voice booming through the dense halls of his galaxy-sized ship.

"I do dare, Devourer." Doctor Doom retorts as his hands glow with ethereal energy. "Now...I have power that even the gods would tremble at, but a vision came with this power. A terrible vision. And if I'm going to prevent what I saw from happening...I need allies. Powerful allies...even if they don't like me. And you're going to help me." Doctor Doom says, to which Galactus scowls.

"I am not your puppet, little man!" Galactus roars out as he holds out his palm, firing a beam of energy at Doom, who retaliates with an energy attack of his own, easily dissipating Galactus' attack and using his power again to take control of the planet eater.

"You will be my bodyguard, Devourer. You will protect me from harm. Even if it results in your destruction..." Doom says as Galactus falls under his control.

* * *

-**Many Days Later**-

**White Void**

Several heroes and villains from different universes such as Marvel, DC, Disney, Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat, appear in a large, white void in the middle of space and time. Naturally confused, they all question where they are and how they got there, when suddenly, Doctor Doom appears seemingly out of thin air. The Marvel heroes scowl at Doom, immediately knowing he was to blame for their current dilemma, though everyone else had no idea who Doom was.

"Greetings. I am Doctor Doom, but you shall call me God Emperor Doom. You are all probably wondering why you are here. I have received a vision. A vision of Earth in flames. I brought all of you here so you can be my champions."

As Doom says this, Hulk, Goku, Superman, and Thor scowl at Doom, still angered by the fact that Doom basically kidnapped them against their will.

"**I will smash you**!" Hulk roars out.

The powerhouse heroes then lunge at Doom simultaneously, who remains unfazed by their sudden but expected aggression, staying perfectly still as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers, which emits a very bright flash of light, transporting everyone in the area to parts unknown.

"Shame..." Doom mumbles in disappointment.

* * *

-**Alternate Metropolis**-

Hulk, now in Bruce Banner form, wakes up, laying on the ground in an alleyway of an unknown city. Bruce groans as he slowly stands up and stumbles out of the alley, noticing a sign that says, "Welcome to Metropolis". Bruce raises an eyebrow, confused as to how he got there. As he wanders around Metropolis, he falls to the floor in shock; he quickly noticed that this is quite different from how Metropolis usually looks. The city is completely covered and surrounded by a thick rainforest, and is populated entirely with all kinds of animals, including dinosaurs and all manners of prehistoric beasts, but there wasn't a single human in sight. Bruce walks around the strange city some more before making his way to a large lake and watches the sun set before simply saying to himself, "Well, shit...!"

* * *

-**27 Years Later**-

On a grassy field, a herd of deer are grazing, unaware of danger as an arrow whizzes through the air, seemingly out of nowhere as it strikes one of the deer in its side, making it fall over as the other deer panic and quickly flee. As the deer dies shortly after, Bruce emerges from some bushes and approaches his kill. He looked way different than he did before. His hair had grown to shoulder length, a beard has started to grow, and he had gotten a lot more muscular over the years. He was also wearing an old gray t-shirt, purple pants, and he didn't have any shoes on. Bruce sighs to himself as he straps his bow over his shoulder and lifts the deer over his shoulder and walks away. As he walks, he begins to reminisce about what his life was like before Doom warped everyone away. He misses his friends, like Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and especially Wasp. Sometimes, he'd wonder to himself how they were doing currently and if they were even alive to begin with. He also feels immense anger and sadness at being alone, since there's no other humans for him to interact with. Bruce felt that this was all just a cruel, sick joke on Doom's part, especially considering the multiple times he and Doom have crossed paths prior to this.

* * *

-**Daily Bugle Ruins**-

Bruce finally arrives at his 'home', which is the abandoned Daily Bugle building, which he converted into his shelter a few years ago. Bruce enters and starts a fire to cook the dead deer before using a knife to cut the deer into several cuts of meat. As he puts a frying pan over the fire and puts some of the cuts of meat over the fire, the ground starts to rumble. Bruce smirks to himself as Devil Dinosaur enters through a makeshift door in the back of the building the same way a dog would use a doggy door. Devil Dino growls lowly before nuzzling Bruce, who chuckles in response. He was so happy that Devil Dino found him a few years ago and never left his side. At least Bruce had someone to hang out with, even if it was a large dinosaur.

After eating his dinner and giving some of the leftovers to Devil Dino, who then curls up to rest a few feet away from Bruce, Bruce lays down to go to sleep and stares up at the stars through a big hole in the roof, wondering to himself if his loneliness would ever end.

Was he truly the last human on the planet?

* * *

-**Meanwhile**-

Outside of the desolate city of Metropolis is a scorching desert that's close to the vast rainforest, which stretches out for miles on end. A group of 32 people, which consists of 15 women, 13 men and four children, approach the border between the hot desert and the moderately cool rainforest. The leader of the group, who is wearing a dark brown hood and cloak, steps forward towards the border of the rainforest. The leader slowly pulls their hood back, revealing the leader to be none other than Karen Starr, also known as Power Girl. Like with Bruce, she looked different than before, as her hair had grown in length, so she had it tied into a ponytail. She was also wearing an old, blue sweatshirt that was pretty torn up, a long loincloth, and no shoes as well. She looks at the rainforest and breathes a huge sigh of relief, happy that her group had finally found a safe place to sleep, not to mention a chance to get out of the hot sun, although the sun didn't have any negative effect on her whatsoever due to her status as a Kryptonian.

Karen smiles as she turns around and looks at the group. "Okay. We'll sleep in this nice, cool rainforest for tonight." The group nod in response as they head into the dense rainforest and begin to set up camp. As this is occurring, Karen's second-in command approaches the aforementioned Power Girl, who turns out to be Janet van Dyne, aka, Wasp. Just like Bruce and Karen before her, Wasp looked different as well. Her hair was still short, as she made sure it stayed that way over the years, and is wearing a grey sweatshirt that is ripped up to her belly, khakis shorts, and some boots. Wasp's demeanor had also changed. She was no longer squeamish like before; she was far more serious and determined than she was before, and is willing to kill someone if it means protecting her group and loved ones.

"Karen." Wasp says to Power Girl, who turns around to look at Wasp. "Should I, uh, scout the area for threats, make sure it's safe?"

Karen smiles and nods. "Yes. Thank you, Janet." As Wasp shrinks and flies off to scout the area, Karen tends to some of the children, who've gotten sick, no doubt due to exposure to the hot sun.

Wasp flies above the rainforest as she looks around for potential threats or attackers. As she does this, not spotting anything that could be considered troubling, thoughts of her family and old friends rush into her head. She missed all of them terribly, but she missed Bruce the most. Before all of this happened, Wasp was going to confess her true feelings for Bruce, but Doom sending everyone away to parts unknown ruined everything. Now all she can do is hope that he, along with all of her family and friends are somewhere safe at least.


	2. Finding A Group

-**Ruins of Metropolis**-

As Bruce and Devil Dino slumber, the sun rises beautifully over the destroyed city, which looked less like a city and more like a set of ancient ruins nowadays. A day of sunlight shines into the Daily Bugle through hole in the roof, waking up Bruce, though Devil Dino keeps sleeping. Now awake, Bruce yawns as he stands up to stretch before walking over to Devil Dino and nudges him in an attempt to wake up the crimson-scaled tyrannosaur, but he lets out a growl of annoyance, wanting a few more minutes of beauty sleep.

Bruce laughs at this. "Come on, Devil. You need to get up. We have some errands to run today. Help me out, and you can sleep for the rest of the day." After hearing Bruce say this, Devil Dino grumbles as he reluctantly wakes up and stands up while Bruce arms himself with his hunting bow and hunting knife. Once he is fully prepped, Bruce and Devil Dino head out into the ruined city.

* * *

-**Outside**-

Bruce and Devil Dino head to an area that's a few feet away from his home. It's a place where Bruce has been growing several types of food, such as tomatoes, corn, carrots, green peppers, and some fruit like oranges. Bruce came here to water them, and to make sure none of the local wildlife got to them, as they often ate them when Bruce didn't check on them.

After checking on the food, Bruce and Devil Dino then head to the northwest side of Metropolis to check out a storage building, hoping that it might have supplies that they can use. Upon arriving at the building, Bruce stops Devil Dino from approaching.

"No, Devil. You have to stay here while I look around inside." Bruce says, to which the dinosaur whines, not wanting Bruce to go in by himself, but reluctantly obeys as Bruce fashions a torch out of a stick and a piece of fabric. As the building was completely dark and devoid of electricity, Bruce would need some amount of light to navigate. Bruce then exhales as he light the torch and enters the darkness-filled structure.

* * *

-**Storage Building**-

**Interior**

Once inside, Bruce looks around for anything that could be of use. After a few minutes of searching, Bruce has found nothing but a few empty boxes before hearing the sound of something crawling and hissing from behind him. Bruce gasps as he suddenly ducks down, narrowly dodging an attack from a 10-foot long centipede. The creature missed Bruce by mere inches. Thankfully, Bruce was still holding the torch, the light making the giant creature skitter away before rising like a cobra, hissing and ready to strike at Bruce again. Bruce narrows his eyes at the massive insect as he drops the torch onto the floor and loads an arrow into his bow as the centipede lunges at Bruce, who lets the arrow loose as it plunges into the centipede's head, killing it instantly after it shrieks in pain.

"Pfft. Eat your heart out, Clint..." Bruce jokingly says, now finished with his scavenger hunt, as he finds several canned goods and puts them in his bag as he exits the building, where Devil Dino has been patiently waiting for him. Bruce smiles at his companion as he pulls a can of blue spray paint, marking the storage building with a large "S," which stands for 'searched'. As he and Devil Dino start to head back home, a child's scream is heard, making Bruce and Devil Dino freeze in place. At first, Bruce excuses it, thinking he's just hearing things due to the several years of isolation, but then several more screams are heard. Shocked as well as relieved at the fact that other people are around, Bruce and Devil Dino head in the direction of the nearby jungle, which is where the screams originated. As they do this, Bruce's eyes start to glow green...

* * *

-**Jungle**-

While Bruce and Devil Dino were scavenging for supplies a few minutes ago, Power Girl and Wasp are leading their group through the vast jungle. Power Girl flies above the group to keep an eye out for any trouble while simultaneously leading the group towards Metropolis. Wasp, on the other hand, was sticking with the group on the ground, ready to protect them from anything at any moment. As the two superheroines do their thing, two young children, a girl named Celia and her brother Jake, play tag and brush past Wasp, who giggles and smiles as she watches them play; she always found joy that even in the darkest of times, there will always be a light that shines bright within it. Celia and Jake run to the front of the group as they continue to play tag and have fun until suddenly, a Utahraptor leaps out from some bushes and pins Jake to the jungle floor, catching the siblings by surprise and causing Celia to scream.

As the dinosaur is about to tear into Jake, Wasp comes to the rescue, blasting at the Utahraptor. "Get off him!" Wasp shouts angrily. However, the dinosaur merely snaps at her, only for Power Girl to intervene, burning its face with her heat vision, making it screech in pain as it runs off. After that, Wasp checks on the children to see if they're hurt. Upon finding no visible injuries, Wasp looks at them. "Okay. You're both okay. Go back to your parents." The children nod as they run over to their mother and father, who hug them tightly. Deep squawking can be heard as more than half a dozen Utahraptors emerge from the jungle and surround the group.

Wasp and Power Girl, along with all the men in the group, who are armed with knives and spears, ready themselves as the dinosaurs approach the group, baring their teeth with a hungry look in their eyes. Before they can attack, a loud, angry roar is heard, causing the Utahraptors to freeze in their tracks and chirp as they look around in fright.

"What was that?" Power Girl asks in alarm.

Wasp is shocked by the roar, recognizing it instantly. "No. It can't be..." As soon as she says this, Hulk leaps in from out of nowhere, crashing the Utahraptor's hunting party. He gets into a fighting pose as he glares angrily at the raptors before roaring at them loudly, finally getting them to run off. Hulk smirks at this before glancing at the group he just saved, a look of shock and surprise growing on his face when he spots one familiar face in particular: Wasp. "Hulk...I-Is it really you?" She asks.

Hulk responds by smiling brightly at his friend, extremely happy to see her and says, "**Who else do you know that's big, angry and green**?"

Wasp practically squeals with delight at seeing Hulk after so many years. She flies over to Hulk and hugs him upon coming into contact, crying with tears of joy as Hulk gently hugs her back.

"**Shhh**...**I'm here now**...**and you know what? I'm never leaving you again**..." Hulk says softly as he comforts her. After calming down, Wasp pulls away from the hug and wipes the tears from her face, smiling as she notices a few changes in his appearance, such as his longer hair and slight growth of a beard, but she didn't mind; her best friend was alive, plus...his new look made him even more handsome.

"You've, uh...changed." Wasp states, still smiling.

Hulk smirks at her and says, "**So did you. You're shorter than before**."

"Uh! Hey!" Wasp laughs as she lightly punches his arm. "Keep making jokes about my height, and I'll sting you."

Hulk chuckles at her "threat" as Power Girl clears her throat, getting the two heroes' attention and asks Wasp, "Janet, do you know him?"

Wasp nods. "Yeah. This is Hulk. He's my best friend, teammate, and fellow hero from my universe."

"**Hi**." Hulk says as he waves at Power Girl, who smiles at the gamma giant as she inspects him, finding herself drawn to the incredibly handsome Jade Giant.

Noticing how Power Girl is looking at Hulk, Wasp frowns. "Karen." She calls out her friends' name.

Power Girl snaps out of her daze, stammering a bit. "S-Sorry. Heh. Hi, Hulk. I'm Power Girl. But you can call me Karen. S-a Sorry about the staring."

Hulk smiles, not minding the staring he got from the busty heroine. "**No problem. I'm just happy to be around people for the first time**." Before the conversation can continue, the familiar screeching of the Utahraptor pack is heard again, alarming the entire group. "**Ugh! Dumb raptors. Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe**."

Despite saving the group, some of the people in the group are reluctant to trust him, but follow him due to not having much choice. As they head out, Wasp and Power Girl walk beside Hulk.

Hulk leads Wasp, Power Girl, and the group of human survivors through the literal concrete jungle that is the ruins of Metropolis, leading them towards his home at the Daily Bugle building. As they keep walking, one of the men in the group, Kurt, walks up to Power Girl, asking her, "Karen, are you sure we can trust Hulk? I'm only asking because I've got a family to look after, you know."

Power Girl responds with, "If Wasp trusts him, and she doesn't trust someone so easily. So we can trust him."

Kurt, however, is skeptical of her answer and scoffs. "You only trust him because you find him attractive; I saw you ogling him a few minutes ago."

As he says this, Power Girl blushes at the mention of him, only for the blush to fade as she glares at Kurt, her eyes glowing red with heat vision. "Never speak to me like that again, Kurt. Never." She says sternly. Frightened by her threat, Kurt nods and backs away from her as the group continues onward until Hulk holds his hand up, signaling everyone to stop.

"Hulk, why are we sto-" Wasp begins to ask, only for a he'd of Parasaurolophus to run past them with Devil Dino in hot pursuit of the hadrosaurs, snapping his jaws at them. Hulk calls out at Devil Dino, halting the tyrannosaur in his pursuit of his prey as he walks over to them, though he is a little grumpy that he didn't catch himself a midday snack.

"**Hey. Look who I found in the jungle, Devil**." Hulk says. As soon as Devil Dino spots Wasp, he gives her a look of shock and surprise. Having not seen Wasp in so long, he was happy and excited to see her. Devil Dino walks up to her and starts to affectionally nuzzle and lick her.

"I missed you too, Devil." Wasp says, giggling as he keeps giving her attention.

"**Devil, this is Karen**." Hulk says, introducing Power Girl to the large tyrannosaur. As Devil Dino sniffs Power Girl, she tenses up, not really trusting him, but she soon warms up to him as he gives the busty Kryptonian some much appreciated affection.

Hulk chuckles as he watches. "**He likes you**."

"That's fine and dandy." Power Girl responds as she wipes off some of Devil Dino's saliva off of her face. "But I could do without the drool."

Hulk chuckles again before focusing his attention on the group. "**Listen. With Devil around, he'll help keep away some of the more dangerous predators**." He says as everyone keeps on walking towards Hulk's home, with Devil Dino gently playing with some of the children.

* * *

-**Later**-

The large group finally arrive at the ruins of the Daily Bugle. "**Here we are. I converted this place into a shelter of sorts a few years ago in case I found other survivors**." Hulk says as he changes back into Bruce Banner so he can get through his human-sized doorway, shocking the survivors as well as Karen, though Wasp already knows about it. Bruce pushes some bushes out of the way as he guides the group inside, smiling while he does so, as he's no longer alone.

* * *

-**Daily Bugle Ruins**-

**Interior**

**Nighttime**

After helping everyone in the group get settled in, Bruce, who is now wearing an old light blue t-shirt, makes a campfire, sitting down next to Wasp and Power Girl.

"So...how've you faired out in the world, Janet?" Bruce asks.

Wasp sighs before telling him, "it's like the Wild West out there. Everybody's fighting over territories, who wants what, et cetera. Friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Those few that get caught up in the middle, are trying their hardest to survive, like me, Karen, and our group..

"Not everywhere is bad." Karen adds. "Although, that might be due to the fact that this planet is the size of a galaxy or two."

After Karen says this, Wasp asks, "How have you faired this past years, Bruce?"

As Bruce adds a fresh log to the campfire, he shrugs and responds with, "I survived. I guess that's something."

Wasp smiles and leans against Bruce, practically cuddling with him, much to Karen's ire as she watches them. Bruce smiles in response to Wasp laying on him. "Yeah. I guess that is something..." Janet says softly.

* * *

-**Elsewhere**-

**Jungle**

A tall, stunning, and incredibly busty redheaded woman clad in golden armor undergarments is running through the jungle while holding her right arm, which is bleeding quite a lot. As she runs, she trips over a branch and falls, looking around the jungle in fright as strange growling sounds could be heard, seemingly from all around. The woman quickly gets to her feet and starts running again as the growling continues and big yellow eyes shine through the jungle...

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**In case any of you guys are confused by who the redheaded woman is, it's Tarot from the erotic comic series, _"Tarot: Witch of The Black Rose"._**


End file.
